yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160529165002
Fala galera! Continuando com a nossa série Desmistificando Regras, hoje eu trago para vocês a Parte 5, cujo assunto são as Conjunções. Uma Conjunção, no PSCT, é uma palavra/frase que une duas partes de um efeito. Elas condensam um monte de informações sobre como um efeito funciona em uma única palavra ou frase, e isso as torna um elemento muito poderoso do PSCT. Mas, antes de começarmos, se você não conferiu nosso artigo anterior, você pode lê-lo em: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 4: Efeitos 'Quando' Opcionais. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 5: Conjunções' Introdução As 4 conjunções principais usadas são depois, se isso acontecer, além disso e além disso, depois. Veja como elas normalmente ficam em um efeito de card (Book of Life, neste exemplo): Escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Zumbi no seu Cemitério e 1 monstro no Cemitério do seu oponente; Invoque por Invocação-Especial o primeiro alvo e, além disso, bana o segundo alvo. Aqui, o efeito é do tipo 'faça A e, além disso, faça B', onde A é a Invocação-Especial do primeiro alvo e B é o banimento do segundo alvo. Uma estrutura semelhante se aplica às outras conjunções. Outro exemplo é Nekroz of Valkyrus: Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você pode banir 1 card "Nekroz" do seu Cemitério e descartar este card; negue o ataque e, depois, encerre a Fase de Batalha. Aqui, o efeito é do tipo 'faça A e, depois, faça B', onde A é a negação do ataque e B é o encerramento da Fase de Batalha. Conjunções e Tempo A primeira coisa que as conjunções nos dizem é se A e B são ou não simultâneos para o propósito dos efeitos 'quando' opcionais. A e B são simultâneos: se isso acontecer além disso A e B não são simultâneos: depois além disso, depois Porque isso é importante? Lembre-se da regra para os efeitos 'quando' opcionais do último artigo: Um efeito 'quando' opcional só pode ser ativado quando sua condição de ativação foi 'uma das últimas coisas à acontecer'. Se A e B não são simultâneos, isso significa que A não pode ser uma das últimas coisas à acontecer. Vamos ver um exemplo clássico. Suponha que eu use Soul Taker em Lightpulsar Dragon: Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo e, depois, seu oponente ganha 1000 Pontos de Vida. Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Dragão de Nível 5 ou mais no seu Cemitério; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. (Observe que o efeito de Lightpulsar é de fato um efeito 'quando' opcional). Elo 1 da Corrente: Soul Taker O uso de 'depois' em Soul Taker significa que a destruição e o ganho de PV não são simultâneos. O ganho de PV acontece depois da destruição em termos de tempo. Resolvendo a Corrente: Soul Taker destrói Lightpulsar Dragon. Depois disso, meu oponente ganha 1000 PV. A destruição de Lightpulsar não é uma das últimas coisas à acontecer, então ele agora perde a sua chance de ativar. Por outro lado, suponha que eu use o efeito de Blackship of Corn em Lightpulsar Dragon (imagine que eu reduzi o ATK de Lightpulsar ao ponto de ser menor do que do Blackship): Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla com ATK menor ou igual a este card: envie-o para o Cemitério e, se isso acontecer, cause 1000 de dano ao seu oponente. Elo 1 da Corrente: Efeito de Blackship Desta vez, a conjunção é 'se isso acontecer', o que significa que enviar para o Cemitério e causar dano são simultâneos em termos de tempo. Resolvendo a Corrente: Lightpulsar é enviado para o Cemitério, e ao mesmo tempo meu oponente sofre 1000 de dano. A condição de ativação do efeito de Lightpulsar foi uma das últimas coisas à acontecer, então o efeito pode ser ativado. Observe que os efeitos aqui foram Elo 1 da Corrente - naturalmente, seria uma história diferente se esses efeitos fossem Elo 2 da Corrente ou mais. Sempre veja as últimas coisas à acontecer. Conjunções e Resoluções Conjunções também nos dizem o quanto de um efeito ainda resolve se alguma coisa que interrompa parte do efeito for ativado em Corrente. Este tipo de coisa devem ser familiares de discussões sobre a palavra 'alvo' sendo usada depois do ponto e vírgula, na Parte 2 desta série. A é necessário para B: se isso acontecer depois A não é necessário para B: além disso além disso, depois B nunca é necessário para fazer A - se você não puder fazer B quando o efeito resolver, você ainda fará A (isto é, você resolve o máximo que você puder). Suponha que eu declare um ataque. Meu oponente ativa o efeito de Nekroz of Valkyrus para negá-lo, mas eu ativo Book of Moon em Corrente, para virar o meu monstro com a face para baixo. Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você pode banir 1 card "Nekroz" do seu Cemitério e descartar este card; negue o ataque e, depois, encerre a Fase de Batalha. Valkyrus já não pode negar o ataque, porque o monstro já não está mais atacando. Então, porque ele usa 'depois', ele não pode prosseguir para encerrar a Fase de Batalha. Agora, suponha que eu ative Book of Life, e meu oponente use D.D. Crow para banir meu Tipo Zumbi no Cemitério. Escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Zumbi no seu Cemitério e 1 monstro no Cemitério do seu oponente; Invoque por Invocação-Especial o primeiro alvo e, além disso, bana o segundo alvo. Porque Book of Life usa 'além disso', mesmo que eu não possa mais Invocar meu monstro por Invocação-Especial, o Book ainda vai banir o segundo alvo. 'E' Esta é mais uma conjunção em adição às 4 mencionadas acima: e''. Quando um efeito diz 'faça A e B', significa que A e B são simultâneos (para o propósito de tempo). Mas ao contrário de ''se isso acontecer e além disso, você tem que ser capaz de fazer ambos A e B no momento da resolução, caso contrário, você não faz nada. Por exemplo, Number 53: Heart-eartH usa e'': ''Quando este card, no campo, for destruído por um efeito de card enquanto ele não tem Matérias Xyz: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" do seu Deck Adicional e associar este card a ele, do Cemitério, como uma Matéria Xyz. (Esta Invocação-Especial é considerada uma Invocação Xyz.) A é a Invocação-Especial do Number 92, e B é a ação de associar o Number 53 como Matéria Xyz. Se D.D. Crow banir o Number 53 do Cemitério, o efeito não vai fazer a Invocação-Especial do Number 92. Além disso, a Invocação-Especial e a ação de associar são simultâneas em termos de tempo, então se isso acontecer como Elo 1 da Corrente, Torrential Tribute poderia ser ativado em resposta à Invocação. Diversos Então, como você vai se lembrar de todas essas conjunções? Bem, a forma com que elas estão escritas é uma dica útil, "se isso acontecer" e "depois" sugerem que B dependem de A ser feito, "depois" e "além disso, depois" sugerem que as duas partes não são simultâneas etc. Com um pouco de prática, elas são fáceis de lembrar, e você sempre pode consultar este artigo se não tiver certeza. Agora, alguns avisos: (1) Conjunções são um elemento ligeiramente mais novo do que o resto do PSCT. Existem alguns textos de card escritos em PSCT que usam e onde eles significam se isso acontecer, porque eles formularam o texto antes das conjunções serem introduzidas e eles não foram re-imprimiram o card ainda. A conjunção e é muito rara, então se você vê-la, verifique novamente se, em vez disso, o card não significa se isso acontecer. (2) Conjunções não nos dizem nada sobre legalidade de ativação! Elas somente nos dizem sobre como resolver efeitos. Por exemplo, você não pode ativar Book of Life enquanto Imperial Iron Wall (Cards não podem ser banidos) estiver com a face para cima, mesmo que você não precise ser capaz de banir um monstro para Invocar por Invocação-Especial. Haverá mais sobre legalidade de ativação em um artigo futuro. Hora do Quiz! (1) Duelista A ativa o (primeiro) efeito de Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing, e Duelista B o nega com Stellarnova Alpha. ● Você pode escolher 1 monstro "Yang Zing" que você controla e 1 card que seu oponente controla; destrua-os. ● Quando este card que você controla for destruído em batalha ou por um efeito de card e enviado para o seu Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Wyrm do seu Deck em Posição de Defesa. Quando um Card de Magia/Armadilha ou um efeito de monstro for ativado: envie 1 monstro "tellarknight" com a face para cima que você controla para o Cemitério; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card e, depois, compre 1 card. O (segundo) efeito de Yazi pode ser ativado? (2) Agora, suponha que Duelista A está ativando o segundo efeito de Yazi no Cemitério, e Duelista B o nega com Stellarnova Alpha. Duelista B pode comprar 1 card? (3) O que acontece ao monstro tellarknight que eu escolhi quando meu oponente ativa em Vanity's Emptiness em Corrente (que impede Invocaçãoes-Especiais) ao meu Satellarknight Skybridge? Escolha 1 monstro "tellarknight" que você controla; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "tellarknight" com um nome diferente do seu Deck e, se isso acontecer, embaralhe o monstro escolhido no Deck. (4) Meu oponente pode ativar Torrential Tribute em resposta à Invocação de Satellarknight Skybridge (como Elo 1 da Corrente)? Respostas do Quiz (1) Não Stellarnova Alpha usa 'depois', o que significa que destruir e comprar não são simultâneos em termos de tempo. Então, a destruição de Yazi não é uma das últimas coisas à acontecer. (2) Não Uma vez que Yazi está no Cemitério, ele não pode ser destruído por Alpha, e uma vez que Alpha usa 'depois', o Duelista B não pode comprar. (3) O monstro escolhido permanece no campo Skybridge usa 'se isso acontecer', o que significa que se o tellarknight não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial, o alvo não é embaralhado no Deck. (4) Sim Uma vez que Skybridge usa 'se isso acontecer', ambos Invocação-Especial e devolver para o Deck são as últimas coisas à acontecer, então Torrential Tribute pode ser ativado. Finalmente, para referência adicional, a postagem sobre conjunções do blog da Konami está aqui: Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME >> Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 7: 2012 Update – Conjunction Functions. Nossa tradução deste mesmo artigo do blog da Konami você encontra em: [[PSCT Problem-Solving Card Text: Funções da Conjunção (5/5)]]. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 5: Conjunctions. O próximo artigo será sobre Invocações. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 16h50min de 29 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)